1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image processing technology, in particular, to a transparent display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) can be broadly classified into three types, namely, transmissive, reflective and transflective LCDs. With increases in applications of the displays, transparent display panel has been developed in recent years. The transparent display panel has a sufficient transparency rate, and therefore a user can look through the transparent display panel and observe the background scenery behind the transparent display panel. In addition to the inherent transparent display function, the transparent display panel may also be applied as an information display, and therefore may attract great attention of the market.
Current technology may display a transparent effect in an image frame displayed on the transparent display panel based on a gray-level gradation. The gray-level gradation may be a gradation of an interval from a black state (e.g., the minimal gray-level value of the gray-level gradation) to a white state (e.g., the maximal gray-level value of the gray-level gradation). For displaying the transparent effect, the current technology may convert one of the black state and the white state into a transparent state, so as to generate another gradation including the transparency state. Taking a transparent display panel adapted to a light box for example, the white state may be converted into the transparent state for generating a new gradation within an interval from the black state to the transparent state, such that the transparent effect may be presented depending on the transparent part of the new gradation. However, it should be noted that the white state may be incapable of being truly presented. On the other hand, for another type of the transparent display panel, if the black state is converted into the transparent state for presenting the transparent effect, the black state incapable of being truly presented.
From the above, for the current technology, the transparent effect may be presented only when a display effect of the black state or the white state is sacrificed, where the sacrificed display effect may be determined once the type of the transparent display panel has been decided. Besides, since the transparency directly depends on the gray-level values, an adjustment of the transparency may be very limited. Thereby, display effects of the transparent display panel and user experience is significantly affected.